


The Tale of The Paranormal Ghost Haunting

by tnnyoh



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Outside Xbox - Fandom, Oxventure
Genre: Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Paranormal, Spooky, supernautral - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: The unlikely band of "heroes" finds themselves in an adventure out of this world, with ghosts and spooky haunted mansions, how will they get out of this one?





	1. The Time Everyone Forgot about Egbert

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the characters from Outside Xbox's D&D playthroughs, which you can watch on their channel! https://www.youtube.com/user/outsidexbox

_It was a dark and stormy night, an unassuming night, the kind of night where anything can happen, and happen it did.  Our heroes (I use that term loosely) happen upon the adventure of a lifetime, and possibly the end of their own lives._ _It all started days previous, fresh off one of their adventures, the gang hits up a local tavern and make way to a table.  Prudence was the first to speak._

"I can't believe I made that guy explode" She said, mimicking the motion with her hands

"Can you not... do that at the table?" Dob said, inching away from her 

"I can control my powers, you know." She shot him a look 

They ordered drinks and the silence continued, they shot each other awkward looks throughout the tiny sips they would take

"Okay is anyone going... talk about" Corazon began

"No!" Merilwen and Dob said in unison  

"But we have to talk about what happened back there, that was... weird" Corazon said

 

_Corazon's words were of course an understatement, as what had happened mere minutes before they had arrived at the tavern were some of the strangest things that had ever happened to anyone._

"I choose to believe that what we saw didn't happen" Merilwen said softly "I don't believe in ghosts"

Dob's eyes widened and suddenly Corazon slammed his fist on the table 

"I say we investigate, I say we ghost hunt" 

"Will you keep it down?" Prudence said in a hushed whisper "Don't tell the whole damn tavern that we saw a-" 

"We didn't see anything!" Dob shouted so loudly that the rest of the tavern stopped what they were doing to see the source of the noise  

"He's fine" Corazon said sheepishly, patting Dob on the back "He's just had too much mead"  That seemed to settle the tavern patrons and they went back to their own activities.

"So anyway, I think we should do it.  Our group could handle anything.. We have a pirate-"

"Debatable" Prudence said

"We have... a wood elf proficient in the bow and arrow, Also sometimes she's a cat. I'm sure that'll be useful against a ghost"

Merilwen pawed at the air to emphasize his point

"We have Dob, and I'm not sure how he can help but.."

"Hey!" Dob said, a hurt expression forming on his face "I can help"

" _Sure_ you can buddy, and I totally didn't pickpocket Prudence when we walked in here." 

Prudence looked down and checked her pockets to find them empty "Son of a b-"

"What do you guys say? You in?" He put his hand on the table "Let us begin the tale of The....Paranormal Ghost Adventure"

"That's a stupid name, and I want my gold back" Prudence said, crossing her arms

"Okay the name isn't important, we'll get to it later.  And I already spent your gold"

"How in the world could you have spent it, we _just_ got here!" 

Corazon held up the cup "Uh, yeah. So, anyway.  Hands in, kind of getting bored over here" 

 

_As Prudence reluctantly placed her hand on the table and the others followed suit, so began the adventure of the unlikely band of heroes, who had finished up their drinks and left the tavern to get some rest before venturing out to the old haunted mansion.  Several moments after they had left, Egbert storms in_

"Hey guys!" He says breathlessly "I'm sorry, I almost didn't make it out of that creepy forest, There was a woman screaming like mad at me and I almost got attacked by a wolf, my shield's broken and I think I sprained my ankle but I'm here now.." 

 

_Suffice to say, Egbert drank alone that night.  
_

 

 


	2. Where Nobody Hears Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading into a mansion full of untold riches, missing dogs and ghosts, the gang finds themselves in a bad way as their plans don't go accordingly.

_It has been hours that the intrepid hereos waited. Walking among many shops in the town, waiting for nightfall when suddenly_ _Corazón turned to them outside one “Objects Bizzaree” shop with a quizzical look on his face, he had a question, and a bad feeling about this._

“Guys, I have a question… does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?” He asked, Dob, who had been looking uneasy and rather queasy the entire time raised his hand.

“I do”

“What are you talking about Corazón?” Prudence asked “You’re the one who _wanted_ to go!”

“Yes, and I know, and I _do_ but… why are we going at dusk instead of… in the day where people are out, active and can hear our screams”

“Hang on” Egbert started “Are you.. afraid of ghosts?”

Corazón hesitated “I ain’t afraid of _any_ ghosts, and shut up, you weren't even here for the beginning of this"

"I was almost _murdered_ in the forest" Egbert retorted

Prudence stepped in between the two men and shrugged “Point is, we’ve all almost been murdered in a forest and we’re all still fine. Everything is fine. And Chthulu likes the dark, going at this time will please him”

Corazón groaned loud enough to cause several passersby to turn their heads “Ugh, chthulu this and chthtulu that. I’ve had enough of you and your imaginary friend!”

_To the untrained eye, nothing happened. But to the trained eye, Corazon felt an icy grip of tentecles around his neck, slithering like thousands of tiny snakes heading down to the beach and only stopping when Prudence stepped in._

"He's just kidding" She said aloud to nothing and no one.  The grip on Corazon's throat released and he gasped for air "Bloody _hell_ " He regained his composure and looked around the market square "Unbelievable, nobody saw that"

"We all saw it" Dob said "Maybe you should be nicer to Chthulu, Cor. I've seen your journal"

Prudence arched an eyebrow and shot Dob a look, He nodded solemnly as if to confirm the journal's existence and the existence of Corazón’s trash talk.

"Hah, nice joke Dob," He said, his voice higher than normal, "Anyway let's go to a haunted mansion!"

 _And so the hereos were off to the same place they had been before, but closer to a new place. And a new adventure._ _Corazón_ _as the fearless leader, Merilwen as the fearless cat, Dob as a hapless musician, Prudence as the angry tiefling, and Egbert who had decided for an unknown reason to bring a rucksack full of bombs.  
_

"Do you think I can use bombs against the ghosts?" He asked while they trekked through the street, heading for the gates.

"That's if there are even ghosts" Dob said, his voice shaking "I don't believe in them"

"Really?" Corazón asked as they walked out of the large gate and left the town behind, slowly making their way on the hill and to the mansion that lay behind it. "Because you've been whimpering and muttering 'I hope I don't get murdered by ghosts' the whole way here"

Dob started to fidget and twiddle his thumbs "I said _goats_.. I'm absolutely terrified of them"

Prudence put her hand on Dob's shoulder in a supportive gesture "Don't worry, if we see any ghosts I'll Eldritch blast them in the face"

"Does eldritch blast even work on a ghost?" Merilwen asked, pulling her cloak closer to her, it was starting to get dark and the wind was picking up a chill.

"I'm itching to find out" Prudence said, rubbing her forearm and sighing as if she was imagining the success of using dark eldritch energy on the undead.

"There it is" Corazón said after what must felt to him like days of trudging uphill, but was actually ten minutes. "Big haunted scary mansion.“

_Those who are reading over this adventure of these unlikely “hereos” may be confused at the constant references to events not spoken of, this is because I was paid a hefty ammount to not include the events that to this part of the story. But as Corazón stole back that gold later on when I wasn’t looking. I feel inclined to back track a tad._

_Corazón and his friends had recieved a job from a local tavern as they are often known to do, they were to head to the large and mysterious forest behind the haunted mansion and rescue a dog that had seemingly run away. When they arrived into the woods, a dark mysterious energy drew them towards the cellar of the mansion where they found some theives trying to, as Corazón put it “thieve the place up”._

_Prudence was able to make quick work of them, and Egbert’s astounding firebreath (He paid extra for me to write it that way) charred the rest of the theives into smoking bits.  While they were all celebrating a job well done, despite not having found the dog at all; that’s when they saw it. a woman in a dress wailing in the distance down the hall of the cellar.  They called out to her, her ghostly wails were the only response. And in a flurry they rushed out of the cellar and locked the door behind them, making haste to get back to town._

_In this haste, they had forgotten that Egbert hadn’t made it up the ladder from the cellar and was trapped in a confined space with what would, at first glace, appear to be, and actually be, a ghost._

"Can we not go to the cellar this time?" Egbert asked as they approached the front door "I didn't like it"

Corazón put his ear to the front door of the mansion “No, We have to go into the cellar. There could be gold down there”

“Or we could get… _murdered_ down there” Merilwen chimed in “is the possibility of gold really worth our lives?” She asked

Corazón slowly turned from the door, his eyes wide and expression wild, the look of a man shaken to his core “Are. you. serious?” He asked, his voice starting out in a low whisper

“All of this time…” He continued

“All of these adventures”

“The spicy rats, the little gnomes, the evil dopplegangers”

The others started to back away a couple paces as his voice raised with each word, except Prudence, who stood beside the door and crossed her arms.

"And _now_ you're asking that question?!"

"Yes" Merilwen answered simply

"Oh, well alright then.“ Corazón said, his tone back to normal ”The answer is yes by the way." He turned back to the door "I can't open this. It's got some sort of... lock on it"

"Aren't you a pirate?" Dob asked "Just... pick the lock"

Corazón hesitated and nervously took his hat off "I... left my tools back in town"

Egbert stepped forward, a determined expression on his face "I think I can get this, everyone stand back" The rest of the group oblidged and moved back quite a distance, except Corazón, who only moved several paces to the side.  Egbert took a deep breath and exhaled a constant stream of fire onto the lock. Which eventually expanded to the point that the mechanism broke and the now ash stained door opened.  They all headed into the mansion ground floor except Corazón, who held the charred remains of his hat. "Egbert... you... burned my hat!"

"Sorry mate, I'll get you a new one when we get back to town"

Corazón gave him a glare "Is that part of your absolution plan?"

"It ties into it in some way, I'm sure I lose absolution points when I hang out with you guys, so doing a good deed might help in the long run"

Corazón muttered under his breath and followed the rest of them inside, It was dark in the halls but as everyone except Corazón had magical abilities, they had no problems seeing in the dark. Corazon on the other hand hung back by the door "I can't see anything, anyone got a torch or anything?"

"I have a couple bombs" Egbert offered

"Will you stop saying you have bombs?" Corazón groaned "I don't even know why you brought those"

"He's got a point" Dob said, looking around the hall "Ghosts are see through, they are probably also bomb-through."

"I..." Egbert hesitated "I feel nude without them. And you have no idea how it feels to be a nude dragon"

"Yes, and we don't want to know. Somebody please get me a torch for the love of Ctuthulu" Corazón asked once more

"Hey" Prudence spoke up "Don't speak that name, You're unworthy."

"Good, I hope I remain unworthy. I don't want that creepy guy's snake arms all over me again"

"Am I allowed to Eldritch blast Corazón?" She asked, a breeze around them picked up and the front door slammed firmly in place as a myriad of torches lining the hall lit of their own accord

"See!" Corazon said, triumphantly "The ghosts don't think so!"

"How do you know that was the ghosts and not..."

"Because he's your imaginary friend, he's not real" Corazón cut her off before she could finish the question.

Prudence crossed her arms, her fingers sparking. Egbert lead her away from Corazón "No eldritch blasting your friends Prudence, How many times do we need to have this discussion?"  He reached into his rucksack and retrieved a pamphlet "Here, I have a pamphlet about it"

She turned it over in her hands a couple times, it read " _Threatening to Eldritch Blast Your friends has consequences, and; How I became a paladin and devoted my life to finding Atonement_ "

"When did you get these made?" She asked, dumbstruck

"Believe it or not, I've had em' lying around for ages" He said with a shrug

"Huh, what are the odds" Prudence said with a shrug "I won't eldritch blast Corazon, but he has to stop being snarky about Cthulu"

Corazón put one hand on Egberts large scaly shoulder and the other on Prudence's smaller, almost normal shoulder "Never mind all that, lets focus here"  He turned them towards the long well lit hallway "We are in a haunted mansion where untold treasures could be looted and sold for enough money to buy me a new ship"

"Uh" Dob spoke up

"Wouldn't we...split the money?"

"Split the what now?"

"Share it"

"Oh share it, of course we'd share it!" Corazon said, his tone that of a pirate who had no intentions of sharing anything.

_The group stood together in the dark mansion, preparing themselves for what was to come, some of them praying, some of them smirking at the thought of loads of gold._

_All of them would need quite a bit of luck._

 


	3. Ships and Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeper into their newest adventure, they run across a dwarf who may be their key to finding untold treasures.

“Where should we go first?” Merilwen asked, looking down the well-lit corridor. Some of the torch holders were covered in thick spider webs and she shuddered. “Possibly somewhere far away from whatever is making those webs”

“Doesn’t matter where we go” Corazón said “Any one of these doors has untold treasure”

“Uh” Dob began “Not to be a downer, but didn’t we originally come here to find a dog?”

Corazón shook his head “Dog’s probably dead, doesn’t matter. We’re not here for a dead dog. We’re here to make a name for ourselves”

“Haven’t we already done that?” Egbert asked “I mean you guys stopped a spicy rat man, We defeated skeleton pirates-”

“I keep telling you, they were not skeletons!” Corazón said, irritated

“Whatever they were, we’ve defeated them, and giant crabs, and that one really really quiet town. We’ve made a name for ourselves!”

“Mostly just ‘team of losers causes havoc in local town’” Corazón shook his head “No more! I don’t want people to think we’re just a team of losers, that we just cause havoc everywhere we go, that I come from the milktoast family-”

“Everyone already knows that last one because you shouted it when you got drunk in that tavern last week,” Dob said

“I’m drunk right now!” Corazón shouted “Doesn’t matter, nothing matters. Let us go find some treasure!” He puffed out his chest and walked forward with confidence several paces, then ruined it all by looking back with a pleading expression on his face “Hey, please come with me guys, it’s dark past this hallway” He said, they all relented and followed him down the narrow corridor.

“I’m really not feeling comfortable with all these spider webs,” Merilwen said after a moment “I mean, I didn’t sign up for spiders”

Prudence leaned in to whisper something to Egbert, but said it loudly instead “Don’t tell her about the spider legs spell”

“Isn’t that the one where you give yourself spider legs?” Egbert responded “That’s… that’s disgusting”

They came upon a wooden door at the end of the hallway, Corazón approached it

“Everyone shut up,” He said “I hear something” He leaned forward and put his ear against it, “I think it might be thieves,” He said, turning back to the group

“Or ghosts,” Dob said, looking horrified.

“It’s not…” Corazón started, but a loud bang on the other side of the door stopped him. “Guys” he whispered “Don’t be alarmed but, I think there might be a really loud ghost on the other side of this door”

“That’s not a ghost,” Egbert said loudly “If it was a ghost, it wouldn’t care if I placed a couple bombs here and set them off”

“Egbert, what the hell?!” Corazón whisper-screamed “Don’t enrage the clearly very strong ghost”

Suddenly the door clicked several times as if locks were being taken out of place. It slowly creaked open to reveal a larger room littered with knocked over chairs and torches lining the walls

“I’m not a ghost,” said a voice

Corazón jumped, the force of which knocked several coin bags loose from his belt, they hit the stone floor with a satisfying sound that echoed around.

“I swear I’m not a ghost!” The voice said again “Please don’t set off any bombs”

“Hey,” Egbert said “I hear something, I think it’s a person, but I don’t see anyone”

“I’m behind the door, you idiot,” the voice said. The group filed into the room and looked behind the door, standing there with raggedy looking clothes and covered in dirt was a dwarven woman who one could only assume at one point, had better-looking gear.

“I’m Kodanandum Baertu,” She said, straightening up and brushing her dirty clothes off, which was pointless, as her hands were also covered in dirt.

“That’s a stupid name,” Corazón said, leaning over to pick up his coin bags and reattach them to the belt.

“Well, what’s your name?” She said defensively

“Percival” Prudence offered

“That isn’t, that’s not even... My name is Corazón.”

“Well that’s a pretty stupid sounding name too,” The Dwarf said

“Stupid or not,” Dob said “We’re never going to remember that. Anything shorter we can call you?”

“You can call me Baertu,” She said “Or if you’re feeling lazy, Bart” She walked to the dust-covered table “You guys seem like you’re seasoned adventurers”

“Yes, very spicy,” Dob said

Bart and Merilwen stared at him as he happily plucked away on his lute.

“Anyway,” Bart said “I’m kind of in a bind, some arsehole pirates stole my ship and I-”

“Hey!” Corazón shouted

“She wasn’t talking about you,” Prudence said

“Oh, right. Carry on”

Bart sat down in one of the chairs, and beckoned the rest of the gang to sit as well, she pulled out a photograph “This is my ship, The Terrible Stephen”

“What kind of name is that?” Egbert chortled, as he did so, tiny flames expelled from his nostrils

Corazón studied the photo “Nice looking boat you’ve got there, I mean… ship…” He glanced around at the others “Ship.”

Dob leaned in to whisper something to Merilwen and she laughed, Prudence nudged Egbert “I don’t think he’s a pirate”

“He better be, I don’t take orders from anyone except pirates,” Egbert said, reaching into his rucksack and producing several pamphlets and passing them around to each member of the group. The title read out “How Joining a Pirate Crew Could Be Good For Your Eternal Soul”

Merilwen looked at the pamphlet and raised an eyebrow “Egbert…” She said, her tone full of concern “When exactly did you get these pamphlets?”

“Before I met you guys, of course!” Egbert said with a toothy grin

Corazón groaned and threw his pamphlet with little force back to the center of the table “Buddy, you need to stop with these”

“Does he do this a lot?” Bart asked

“Every chance he gets, and he’s getting worse” Corazón said

“I’m just trying to help”

“How many overly specific pamphlets do you have in there?”

“Enough for any situation”

“Anyway,” Corazón said, eyeing Egbert with a worried look before turning back to Bart “We can help you get your ship back. It’s been a while since we’ve been out on the seven seas, the deadly mistress of water, the dark lagoon, the angry basin, the drink, the…” Prudence took this opportunity to nudge Corazón in the side with her arm

“What he means is we’d be happy to help you for a large sum of cash,” She said

“I don’t have that much,” Bart said sadly “But anything you find when you get the ship back or plunder off the pirates, you can keep”

“How exactly are we going to find these pirates without a ship of our own?” Merilwen asked

“I know a place you can get a… well let's call it a ‘rental’” Bart said, a smirk appearing on her face

“Guys,” Corazón said conspiratorily “I don’t think it’s a rental, I think she means for us to steal a ship”

“That’s a felony!” Egbert said back in a loud whisper

“I’m sorry, is that against your absolution plan?” Corazón asked

“Everything is!” He pulled out yet another pamphlet from his bag and reached over the table to hand it to Corazón

“ABSOLUTION: DO’S AND DON’T’S”

Corazón pocketed this pamphlet and shook his head at Egbert “It’ll be fine, we’ve murdered enough people that it’ll balance out”

“That’s not how that works,” Dob said

“You’re not how that works” Corazón responded

“Uh, are you guys going to help me or not?” Bart asked, breaking the argument up and reminding everyone she was still quite there.

“Sure,” Corazón said “But when we come back with your ship, you should probably tell us why the hell in the name of all the holy artifacts I’ve stolen, you are in an abandoned and possibly haunted mansion”

“Will do,” Bart said, hopping off the chair and rummaging through a bag of her own

“If she comes back to this table with pamphlets, I swear to ….”

“Here you go,” Bart said, smacking a load of parchment onto the table, Corazón flipped through. It was a collection of maps, photographs of her ship and crew and a deed to the ship with her name scrawled across it in what appeared to be blood but could have also been something else.

“What is all this?” Prudence asked

“It’s all you’re going to need to find my baby and bring him on home. Once you find him, bring him to the southside docks, I’ll be glad to finally be rid of this place”

“Again, why are you here?” Corazón asked, pulling away from the table and putting the map in his coat pocket, and putting a photo of the ship in the other.

“That’s a story for later, you best be heading out before it’s too dark. Wouldn’t want to get eaten”

_And so our intrepid heroes found a new adventure to head out on, a woman who lost her ship, a pirate who needed gold, and the crew stupid enough to foll-– ow!_

**Don’t write that!, I’m the pirate who needed gold, I do not approve of you insinuating that my crew would need to be stupid in order to follow me.**

_I recind my earlier statement, Corazón is a fantastic and heroic man who saved many lives this adventure, and was also responsible for a tremendous fire that engulfed an entire Island_

**Stop it!**

_And so we carry on…._

 

 

 

 


End file.
